


Happy Birthday

by Sakurauchi



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Birthday, Birthday Sex, Cock Worship, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Futanari, Large Cock, Missionary Position, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Table Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, Wall Sex, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakurauchi/pseuds/Sakurauchi
Summary: DiaRiko Birthday Sex ♡





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I love Riko a lot, so of course I had to do this. Happy Birthday to my precious and wonderful girl.

Riko felt her consciousness slowly returning to her as she woke up from a long dream. –Where am I?- was the first thought inside her head. Oh yeah, it’s a new day. She was anything but fully awake, her body felt sluggish and she could go back to sleep at any moment, but this morning was different from the others. She felt something heavy on top of her body. Her mind told her she was awake now, but part of her was convinced this was still a dream. A really good dream. She felt her pussy getting wet and her body being hot. She could feel something playing with her pussy, the sensation of fingers caressing her slit and reaching for her clit. But these fingers weren’t her own. She was enjoying this while still feeling sluggish. She was convinced this was happening because she fell asleep while masturbating last night. She had fallen asleep wearing only the shirt of her pajama, but that shirt was now rolled up over her shoulders, exposing her nude skin.

Riko’s body squirmed a little as she felt the sensation of a tongue going up and down her breasts. She slightly opened her heavy eyes, seeing the figure of the strict Kurosawa Dia on top of her. –There is no way- Riko laughed inside her head, closing her eyes once and more and letting herself enjoy. She was fully convinced this could only be a dream. There was no way Dia of all people was in her room at this time, doing these things to her while she slept. If this was a dream, she wanted to know how far it would go. 

Dia didn’t care whether or not Riko would wake up, this was the perfect chance to do as much as she wanted. Her tongue pressed against Riko’s tits, licking them repeatedly and desperately. Dia’s saliva spread over Riko’s skin. Her tender lips reached for Riko’s nipples, flicking them with her tongue as she sucked on them. She could feel them hardening inside her lips as she tasted them, and she could feel Riko’s pussy getting wetter as she played with it. Dia’s fingers caressed Riko’s slit gently and slowly. She made her way towards Riko’s clit, squeezing it between her fingers before flicking it and rubbing it. 

“I want more.” Riko groaned half sleep. The warmth of Dia’s hands and her fingers were incredible, but it was not enough. If this was a dream, she wanted to go all out. “Fuck me.”

“That’s no good, Riko-san.” Dia spoke with a teasing voice. “I you want that, I need you to wake up first.”

“I don’t wanna.” Riko frowned and pouted. Her eyes still felt too heavy for her to open them, but she could feel Dia moving and changing positions. Dia placed herself on top of Riko, facing down so that her cock would be in the direction of Riko’s face. 

“I will give you this instead.” Dia’s hands spread Riko’s legs wider. Riko did not even try to fight back, spreading her legs even more on her own. Dia got a clear of view of Riko’s precious place. Her fingers reached for the lips of her pussy, pulling them apart, and revealing a clearer view of Riko’s wet insides. 

Riko was lured by the familiar scent of Dia’s cock. She moved her hands, grasping her shaft tightly, but then Riko’s eyes opened wide once Dia pushed her tongue inside her. The pianist’s fingers squeezed Dia’s cock tightly as Dia’s tongue started moving inside her. Dia was not going easy on Riko at all. She knew all of Riko’s insides very well, and she would use her tongue to please Riko’s g-spot. Riko tried to hold in her moans of pleasure and instead moved her lips towards Dia’s balls. She licked her balls, taking each into her mouth and sucking on them before moving to her shaft. 

Riko’s tongue traveled all across Dia’s long shaft as if licking a lollipop. She tasted Dia repeatedly and then kissed her tip. She knew this was a very sensitive spot for Dia and decided to tease her a bit by sucking only on her tip while using her tongue to lick it around in circles. Dia’s cock instantly became harder. It was a large cock, it was thick enough for Riko’s hand to barely be able to grasp it, and it became even wider by the tip. Riko’s saliva was covering all of Dia’s shaft. Her tongue could feel all the small bumps on Dia’s throbbing cock caused by the veins that covered it. 

The red haired girl felt a salty taste in her mouth caused by Dia’s precum mixing with her saliva. A taste that only made her feel more eager. Thankfully Dia knew how to deliver. She continued to rotate between tasting Riko’s clit and assaulting her insides with her tongue. The more Riko tasted her cock the more intense Dia would get. After all, it was classic of Dia to treat things like this like a competition. But even then, she was forced to stop for a moment once Riko finally took Dia’s length inside her mouth. She let Dia’s shaft enter her. She felt the tip of Dia’s cock almost reaching the back of her throat. She sucked it while her cries of pleasure became muffled, however the room became filled by Dia’s cries of pleasure instead. Dia couldn’t get enough of the hot insides of Riko’s mouth. She couldn’t get enough of Riko’s fingers squeezing her balls as she pleasured her. Riko had already lost herself. Once Dia resumed eating out her pussy, she felt her body burning with pleasure. All she could do was enjoy it while focusing on using her tongue to lick all over Dia’s cock as she continued to suck it.

Once Dia’s cock started throbbing even more inside her mouth, she knew she was at her limit. She pulled it out of her mouth, letting a trail of saliva connect her lips and Dia’s tip. After that she held her shaft tightly with her fingers and positioned it towards her mouth. Riko opened her mouth wide, ready to receive Dia’s seed as she started to stroke her shaft fast and intensely. She stroke her shaft as fast as she could in a circular motion, applying a lot of pressure while using her other hand to squeeze Dia’s balls, as if trying to milk her. Once Dia released her seed, a large amount of semen shot right into Riko’s mouth. Riko rapidly swallowed the thick and salty liquid which left a burning feeling down her throat. She loved it, but was caught off guard by another shot that covered all of her face and messy hair.

Dia was out of breath, but soon positioned herself so that she was facing Riko again. She smiled at the image of Riko covered with her seed, and licked some off her face before speaking: “How is that for a good morning?”

“Why?” Riko still felt confused, but it was true that she was now wide awake.

Dia’s response was to kiss Riko. The red haired girl closed her eyes as she received Dia’s passionate kiss. She felt Dia’s hot tongue tasting her as her large cock grinded against her pussy. Once Dia pulled out, she answered Riko’s question with a smile. “Happy Birthday~”

Riko’s face flushed red once she realized. It was true, today was her birthday. She remembered Dia saying she had a special present for her, but she never imagined this. But this also meant that this wasn’t a dream after all. Riko buried her face into Dia’s chest embarrassed. Dia embraced her tightly and waited for Riko to calm down. There were too many emotions running through her right now. Waking up to this was something beyond this world. This was real, this was happening, and above all, she was being embraced by the person she loved. She felt butterflies in her stomach mixed with a happy feeling as she embraced Dia even harder. Dia kissed Riko’s forehead and caressed her hair. 

“So that’s how it is.” Dia’s voice was gentle and calming. “You are the birthday girl, and I’m your present. Do whatever you want to me~”

“Anything I want?” Riko spoke in a childish tone. 

“Of course.” Dia answered. 

The student council president was suddenly pushed back. Their positions had changed in an instant and Riko was on top of her. She stared into Riko’s beautiful eyes. They were a little teary, clearly showing that Riko was trying to hold back her emotions. But there was also something else reflected in Riko’s face, an expression of lust. 

“Then, please fuck me. Fuck me really hard and tell me that you love me.” 

After saying this, Riko grasped Dia’s shaft and positioned it against her entrance. Riko’s pussy was already drenched, so Dia’s cock entered her smoothly. Riko gasped for air once she felt Dia’s length inside her. She started to take the initiative by rocking her hips. She could perfectly feel the shape of Dia’s cock inside her pussy. She could feel it filling her up, and she could feel her walls tightening around it. Even the dildos she used to masturbate fell short in comparison to Dia. It was as if her cock was forcing her way inside Riko with every thrust, completely ravaging and reshaping her insides. 

Riko bit her lips, groping her own breasts hard as she rocked her hips at a faster pace. Dia was more than glad to fulfill Riko’s wishes. She wasn’t going to let Riko do all the work. She starting thrusting her hips upwards, forcing her cock hard and deep inside Riko. The red haired girl arched her back in pleasure as Dia continued to pound her. Dia held Riko’s delicate waist with her hands and placed herself in a sitting position with Riko still on top. 

The pianist wrapped her arms around Dia tightly. She couldn’t stop rocking her hips, and the feeling of this combined with Dia’s thrusts made her explode with pleasure. Dia accepted Riko’s embrace and used her arms to hug her as well. She felt Riko’s skin rubbing against hers. She could feel Riko’s hard nipples rubbing against her own as both of their breasts bounced up and down with their motion. 

“Riko, I love you.” 

“I love you too. I. I love you so much!!” Riko screamed before letting herself scream with pleasure. The room was filled with the lewd slapping noises from the place where they connected.  
Dia held Riko even tighter as she started pounding her with a lot more force. Her cock was wet with Riko’s juices, and she could tell Riko just reached her climax, but she did not stop. Riko sank her teeth into Dia’s shoulder, and her nails buried into Dia’s back. Her pussy felt a lot more sensitive and Dia’s cock showed no mercy. 

Even if Riko didn’t have the strength to rock her hips anymore, Dia made it up by fucking her even harder. She pushed Riko on her back, down into the bed without letting go of their embrace. Now in missionary position, Dia moved her hips in and out of Riko a lot more violently. She was completely breaking Riko’s delicate frame, fucking her rough and hard. 

“Dia! Mmm. Dia! Dia!! Please don’t stop. Please. Please fuck me harder. Please!”

Riko screamed while gasping for air. She felt herself reaching her climax for the second time but she didn’t want this to end. She had lost grasp of her senses and control of her thoughts. All she could do was hold tightly unto Dia as the pleasure enveloped her body. 

This time, Dia changed positions again. It was Riko’s birthday, so she wanted to make sure she would enjoy her present. She stood up while bringing Riko with her. The red haired girl wrapped her arms around Dia’s neck as she pushed her against the wall. Using the wall as support, Dia then reached for Riko’s legs and spread them out as wide as she could. She resumed pounding Riko even harder than before. She now has a clearer view of the girl with messy bed hair. Her naked body was spread out in front of her. She could see the girl’s expression of lust as she cried out and yelled in pleasure. She could see Riko’s breasts bouncing up and down violently thanks to the intensity in which Dia was pounding her. And she would also see the place where they connected clearly. 

Riko felt completely exposed in such a position. Her legs being so spread out made her feel dirty and embarrassed, but it also turned her on much more than what she thought it would. She also got a clear view of Dia. Dia’s body was drenched in sweat as she focused on breaking Riko, and the expression in her face was just as full of lust as Riko's. 

Riko could not even make out any real words anymore as she screamed and tears rolled down her face. She felt Dia’s cock throbbing inside her. Dia was well aware she was close to her limit but she didn’t want this to end either. Going for a last spurt, she pushed Riko down on top of a table and held her by her waist. Riko’s legs wrapped up around Dia’s back. The red haired girl desperately rubbed her clit while squeezing out her tits hard, and pinching her nipples with her other hand. Seeing this, Dia felt her cock growing even bigger inside Riko as she forced it in and out of her. With a powerful final thrust, Dia finally released her seed inside her. Hot loads of semen filled up Riko. She could feel Dia shooting her seed inside her at least three times before she finally pulled out. Semen overflowed from Riko’s entrance and slowly poured down her dirty pussy. She loved the feeling of the warm liquid rolling down her slit. At the same time, Riko’s love juices dripped down Dia’s shaft. 

Dia leaned in closer to Riko, holding her hands tightly and kissing her before telling her again: “I love you so much. Happy birthday, Riko~”


End file.
